Road Not Taken
by yamikinoko
Summary: .Sessmama. All around court it is whispered, The Lady has been shamed. The Lord has been taken in by a feckless human! Such shame is unspeakable. To cope?


**A/N**: _Once again, for a flashfic. It's funny; I've never written about Inu-Yasha's dad or Sesshou-Maru's mom. A first. Go me._

-----

**Road Not Taken**

_Of palaces, it is often said that without gossip, there would be no wind to hold up the walls. It is no different in a demon stronghold._

"Aye… A mistress."

"A human woman at that."

_A horde of whispers conglomerate in this motley soup of scandals galore…_

"Why ever a lowly human?"

"Of what is spoken of her, she is ostensibly beautiful, so I hear."

"And thus my lord abandons his lady for a miserable wretch? How utterly droll!"

_…revolving around the Lady Iyazoi whose eyes that reflect of azure sky hath ensnared our own InuTaishou._

"Hearken to the cackle of those inane biddies," one courtier spat contemptuously.

"Peace, Lady Akemi," the woman of majestic bearings beside her chided mildly; it was obvious where every eye turned the moment she entered any given room, "We cannot help when each present are true laureate in the course of anserine pastimes."

Lady Akemi looked upon her mistress with something akin to, nay, incarnate of pure adoration. Though her blood was nearly as blue as her lady's own, there were several distinctions that set them irrevocably apart. The Great Lady's fair skin is as translucent as the glowing moon, her countenance like that of a goddess herself, and her bearing so regal and graceful there could be no doubt she commanded insurmountable power. Gorgeous and utterly perfect in every aspect… Her face darkened.

"However could Milord allow himself to be led astray by an unworthy human when he is wed to you?" she snapped, heedless of the curious eyes that turned her way, "'Tis bordering on insanity, Milady, 'tis folly when-"

The rant was quieted by an elegant fingertip at her lips, "Such talk borders on treason," she took away her finger and bestowed her loyal companion with a rare and indubitably austere smile, "Though the championship of such a friend is assuredly appreciated. I thank you."

A bestowal of such an honored appellation as well as such a symbol of favor was mind-boggling… and only served to fuel her determination to serve the true queen of the Western Lands… and not some petty inamorata.

-----

Her son, Sesshou-Maru, the heir to the Western Lands, though she would never say so out loud, was her pride, her only joy, and she treasured him above all else. Hers was a love that was a hard on to voice; she and her son were both proud. Public or otherwise displays of affection would only have served to embarrass them both. However, she knew he wasn't wholly unaware of her presence.

Every servant in the castle was bade to take the utmost care of her and any subtly expressed wish was granted the very soonest it could be carried out. She knew he was aware of an extra set of eyes trailing his steps throughout the castle, when he was giving further instructions to the servants, visiting a particular noble his father desired a request of, when he departed from the keep on an errand.

He was her precious child… and she could see how it tore him apart to know his father, whom he had long held in high regard, had chosen another mate, an act wholly unheard of among their species. Dogs were known for their extenuating loyalty, as were their demon counterparts. A human, no less, a phenomenon topped only by the insulting implication that his mother wasn't good enough.

She knew the thoughts warring in his mind as he withdrew from sociable contact. He had always been reserved, but as he shoved all emotion away and severed what few ties demonkind held to humanity, it was crystal clear to her that though he merely came across as cold and uncaring, the truth of it was that he was **unable** to care. And lying alone on her luxurious futon in the depths of midnight, she had to admit, silently, that this worried her.

Most trying of all was the knowledge hat this change was brought about by a belief that his own mother was unable to hold her position over a weak and despised human. It was a direct stab to her pride, both as a mother and as a ruler.

She rose gracefully from her seat beneath the shaded awning that faced the courtyard. Her son was in the process of flaying the hide off of his opponent as per his morning training. He had shown admirable potential when he was but a pup and he was now one of the most renowned swordsmen known. With a metallic clang, the spar was ended as the well-worn metal sword flew through the air to land with a clatter at her feet.

His training partner was, in fact, the weapons master in charge of the keep's armory and lost no time in dropping to one knee, "My lord is as swift as always. I regret to say I have nothing more to teach my sovereign."

He might have opened his mouth to reply, but whatever it was, it was quickly drowned out by the excited chatter on the balcony.

"The InuTaishou brings his mistress among us!"

"We shall gaze upon her at long last!"

Many eyes darted the way of their rightful lady, but none dared stay there long. Her expression was utterly fearless, if challenging as well. It was truly a wonder she had been replaced.

The talking ceased and immediately she knew the woman had arrived, the unmistakable odor of mortality lingering in her nostrils.

"Sesshou-Maru, my son."

"From her vantage point, she could tell that he had stiffened, almost imperceptively at those words, voiced in that familiar, smooth tone.

"Come meet the Lady Iyazoi."

Their eyes met briefly. Then he turned away from her, turned his back on the rest of the court and blatantly shunned his father's command. A veritable slap to the face.

The Inutaiyoukai was not used to disobedience and the rest of the court knew it as they watched his darkening expression with bated breath. A muted rustle and the flutter of silk below caught their attention and all beheld the sight of their Great Lady staring down their liege lord as if the two were on equal footing and not a full-grown tree's elevation away._ The look in those eyes…_

Abruptly, he broke the staring contest, turned and left, Lady Iyazoi at his side. For a moment, there was silence (a truly rare thing) before the courtiers once again burst into animated chattering.

"The Lord Prince is no part of him."

She turned to the Lady Akemi who had joined her side, "How so? Is he not the sire?"

Her companion snorted indelicately, "Milord Sesshou-Maru? Sired of that human-loving ingrate?"

"Lady Akemi, hold your tongue in check, for your own sake."

"**I don't care**," the passionate reply was surprising, "It's about time that everybody sees that their true loyalties belong to you, Milady. **Not** to that human. It is obvious that Lord Sesshou-Maru is your son and your son only. Only from you could he have retained such heavenly beauty, his lordly airs, his unmarred prestige in all things. Could those have been the product of his incompetent sire? I think not!"

_A son who is her alone…_

-----

She had loved him once. Or at the very least, regarded him most highly. There could be no doubt he was certainly handsome beyond human capabilities and a man amongst men on the demon plane. She had often been told they were a perfect match. He was her lord and she served him implicitly in all things. She had thought he loved her. He certainly showered her with costly trinkets and requested that she attend every state occasion by his side. If not love, there was a fondness there…

…that he tossed away. As he had discarded her like used laundry when one has afforded a fresh wardrobe.

Should she be bitter? Oh yes, she was bitter. The renewed whispers among the court proved the reason quite easily.

"The InuTaishou hath appeared to council with the Lady Iyazoi in attendance."

"His mistress and not his wife? How utterly shameless!"  
"It must be true love for him to behave so. Would you have guessed it? The mighty Inutaiyoukai and a miserable human!"

Never would she show her anger before this crowd of insignificant fools, no. She would hold her head up high and reveal only a regally distant – arrogantly proud – face to the world. Never would she allow them the satisfaction of seeing her… hurt by such a brutal rejection. For the sake of what she thought they had, for the sake of her only son, for the sake of all she had left, they would – will – never see her falter.

_Keep your head up high and keep walking forward. It's all you can do… when the world has abandoned you…_

-----

"The Lady Iyazoi has birthed a child! A _hanyou_ son!"

The rumor ran like wildfire around court, though there were none who had not heard the spluttering wail of the newborn babe. Least of all the two it concerned most indirectly.

The Lord Prince's strikes were particularly furious that morning and none could withstand the onslaught of his scything blade. The fourth weapon of the disarmed guardsman fell with a dull rasp, impaling itself into the packed dirt of the training ground. She rose from her seat then and walk forward, causing everyone in the courtyard to bow as she made her way towards her son, Sesshou-Maru, the only one left standing,

"My son."

He inclined his head deferentially, "Mother," and turned to leave.

She ran a clawed finger over the hilt of the sword and drew it from the ground easily with a dull, metallic grate, "It is not fitting that a lord take out his frustration on his subjects," she commented mildly, but she didn't care about that. There was another lesson she wanted to teach, "Would you indulge me with a spar?"

At this particular request he turned, face blank as was the usual, "These are hardly toys for idle play."

She merely took the hilt with both hands in reply and positioned herself in a casually relaxed stance, blade pointed. Yet another expressionless glance and the swords met with a tumultuous clang. It was truly a sight to behold: the Great Lady, resplendent in a silk kimono that fluttered with every turn, every strike, every parry she made, graceful and beautiful as the goddess of war herself, holding her own against the lightning-quick strikes of her only child.

"Everybody come quick! Lady Akemi has attacked the Lady Iyazoi! The InuTaishou is about to pass sentence! Come quick to the courtroom!"

Sesshou-Maru turned his gaze upon the rushing crowd of courtiers and sheathed his sword, turned on his heel and left. She handed her weapon to one of the few remaining bystanders and reentered the keep at a more stately pace.

When she entered the banquet hall, the sea of demons parted to let her through to the front.

"You have heard the charges brought against you. Have you nothing to say in your defense?" the Inutaiyoukai asked quietly, though his voice rang throughout the room.

Lady Akemi was kneeling before the dais in chains and a contemptuous sneer was in place on her face, "In my defense? Nothing. I'm only sorry I didn't rip that bitch's throat out before I was captured."

The Inutaiyoukai said nothing, but his jaw tightened as a low murmur ran throughout the room.

"That woman, **thing**," she spat, continuing, "has shamed my lady. As have you!" several gasps were heard at this blatantly treasonous outburst, "My lady is a very gift from the gods, the most perfect being we have ever beheld. And what is your thanks? You publicly despise her and humiliate her with a **human**! No. I say nothing in my defense. But I condemn you and that whore and that little bastard you whelped for your indiscretion. You were never deserving and never will be of my lady's regards."

There was a pregnant silence as the InuTaishou motioned a guardsman forward, "With your own lips you have condemned yourself. With this evidence, I sentence you to-"

_Would you really kill her for defending her sovereign as is her duty? Will you really choose a human mistress over me, your rightful wife?_

Her intense stare spoke directly to him and he faltered, but only for a moment,

"-to death."

The metallic rasp of a sword being drawn, a squelching thud, the warm, coppery tang of fresh blood, lifeless eyes that tilted back to stare at the one they had championed.

_How ironic it is that the Lady's only loyal companion be dubbed a traitor…_

-----

The Inutaiyoukai had sent the court to the summer palace, saying that he and Lady Iyazoi would follow. Though it was much doubted. Nobody in their right mind would want to be at a summer holding during the winter. What he really wanted was to keep potential assassins from his frail charges.

Their sparring match was in reality, the cover for a lesson she could not find time for otherwise. The series of strikes, parries, and pivots took them in a swirling path all around the courtyard. No fool had been raised as the heir to the Western Lands. He would understand her meaning in context with current events… and he would not.

_My son, learn to feel again. What you see now is of the consequences of a phlegmatic mind. There is nothing you can do when emotion suddenly hits you point blank. A human will be enough to unsettle your very world. When life changes your path unexpectedly…_

A messenger stopped her on her way down the hall to deliver the news. The Inutaiyoukai had perished in a fight, buying time for the Lady Iyazoi and the _hanyou_ child to escape.

"Milady?" the demon inquired when she gave no reply.

_Hold your head up high, use your own two feet… and carry yourself forward._

She nodded at him, tilted her chin up, and swept down the dark, dismal hallway.

-----

./OWARI;

**A/N**: _And due to the fact that I have no idea what Inu-Yasha's dad and Sesshou-Maru's mom act like, I have rather stylized their characters. Authoress' experiment, if you will. Brutalize it all you want; I need it._

_-MshRm_


End file.
